


Kisses In The Rain

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss in the rain. Something that almost every person dreamed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses In The Rain

Prompt number 2  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....  
Kisses In The Rain  
Hathaway/Innocent  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James looked down at the darkened streets of Oxford as the rain battered heavily on the window; he let out a small sigh as he heard his DI turn off his laptop, turning to see Robbie looking more than pleased with himself.  
“I take it by that pleased look on your face Sir that you’re finally finished?”  
“I am lad, sorry it took so long.”  
“Not to worry, I know you take a little longer with technology Sir.”  
“Yeah alright, no need to get smart with me…I’m finished now aren’t I.”  
“Good, so then…pub?”  
“Yeah why not, I think we’ve earned it.”  
Robbie stood up, grimacing as his back protested while James grabbed his jacket from the coat stand. They walked side by side along the streets, the rain never lifting as they stopped outside The Trout.  
“Come on lad…you’re buying.”  
James smiled as he followed Robbie inside and went up to the bar as Robbie found them a table in the corner by the window. James ordered two beers and paid before joining Robbie at the table.  
“There you are Sir.”  
“Cheers lad…so what’s your plans for the weekend.”  
“Not much Sir.”  
“Oh come on, it’s our first weekend off in over three months…you must have something to do?”  
“Not really, I may catch up on my reading or try out some new material on my guitar. What about you?”  
“Oh one of Laura’s friends is celebrating her fiftieth and is throwing a huge party, Laura was invited and decided to drag me along.”  
“Drag you Sir, I wouldn’t have thought you’d take much dragging.”  
“I would have settled for a quiet weekend in the garden, beer and TV.”  
“Of course you would.”  
Robbie was about to respond when he looked up and saw their Chief Super entering the pub, she was with a tall man in early fifties. James followed his gaze and saw the look on Jean’s face.  
“Who’s that with Innocent?” James asked.  
“Not sure, but I think it might be her husband. I’ve never actually met the man and he’s never been with her a work events but I did over hear her arranging to meet him after work…didn’t sound too happy about it though.”  
“She doesn’t look happy.”  
“Well you’ve heard the rumours.”  
“Just rumours though.”  
“I don’t know lad….she’s not been her self lately that’s for sure.”  
“I did notice…man’s a fool.”  
“I thought you didn’t listen to rumours?”  
“I don’t but if it is true, I hope she takes him for everything he has.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jean removed her wet coat and placed it behind her on the chair as she took a seat by the fire to dry off; she glanced over and spotted Robbie and James at the corner table and rolled her eyes. Off all the pubs in and around Oxford why did Richard insist on meeting up in this particular one? They never made eye contact so prayed they didn’t notice her, the last thing she needed was more gossip floating around the station about the state of her marriage. Richard sat down in front of her, blocking her view of James and Robbie and set the red wine in front of her.  
“Thanks.” She said, attempting but failing a smile his way.  
“So…I got your papers.”  
“Good, have you signed them?”  
“Give me a chance, I only got them a few days ago.”  
“Long enough I would have thought.”  
“For god sake Jean, surely we can be civil to one another.”  
“Civil, I’ve been nothing but civil considering the shit you’ve put me through…not to mention our son.”  
“Don’t bring Chris in to this.”  
“And why the hell not, you’ve embarrassed him just as much as me…an eighteen year, seriously.”  
“She’s wise beyond her years Jean.”  
“That’s hardly an excuse; she’s a child for god sake. Was I really such a terrible wife that you had to rob the cradle.”  
“Let’s not pretend Jean, your job comes first. It always has and it always will. I was the one who raised Chris while you went out working all the hours, never at home to even put him to bed.”  
“How dare you, I worked all those hours so that you could do your business degree, I’m the one who helped you out to set up your own business and now look at you, you run a million dollar company al thanks to me and how do you repay me, by sleeping around with a young girl barely out of school, you sicken me. Sign those papers as soon as, I want you out of my life.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James and Robbie looked up as Jean stormed past them, trying her hardest to avoid their gaze, her face full of embarrassment as she rushed out the door. Richard was about to follow her out when Robbie stood up and blocked his way.  
“Get out of the way.”  
“Listen, best to let her calm down eh.”  
“And who the hell are you to tell me how to handle my wife.”  
“Your ex wife I believe.” James added.  
“Not yet pal.”  
“I’m DI Lewis and this is DS Hathaway, we work with Chief Super Innoc…with Jean.”  
“Do I look like I could care less; now get out of my way.”  
“Why don’t you just leave her be, let her calm down yeah.”  
Robbie’s hand was on Richard’s arm, firmly holding him in place. He yanked his arm free before shaking his head and walking back over to the bar, ordering another drink.  
“Well…guess the rumours are true after all lad?” Robbie stated.  
“I thought you didn’t listen to rumours.”  
“The evidence is pretty clear.”  
James only smiled as Robbie decided it was time he was heading home to Laura.  
“You coming lad?”  
“I might go for a walk actually, clear my head.”  
“It’s pouring down.”  
“I like the rain Sir.”  
“Alright, have it your own way. Enjoy your weekend; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
“I’ll try not to Sir.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James waited a few minutes for Robbie to leave before he finished off his beer and left the pub. The rain was still coming down but lighter than before, he pulled the collar of his jacket up and began walking, he made his way down the path towards the canal, the river was always beautiful to look at in the night, the lights from the lamp posts shining on the water. As he walked along he looked up and saw his Chief Super standing near the edge a few feet away, her arms wrapped around herself protecting herself from the cold. She was a little too close to the edge for his liking as he made his way over to her.  
“Ma’am…are you alright.”  
Jean heard the soft voice of her Sergeant as she quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes, refusing to let him see her cry.   
“Are you following me Sergeant?” She said as she turned to him.  
“Not at all, I just felt like a walk. I usually come down here to think.”  
“In the rain?”  
“It can be quite therapeutic.”  
“I’ll take your word for it.”  
James moved a little closer, placing his hand on her arm as he gently brought her back from the edge of the canal. Jean gave him a confused look and saw the worry in his face.  
“Oh for god sake Hathaway, I wasn’t going to jump in.”  
“Sorry ma’am I just….”  
“I’m a lot of things but suicidal isn’t one of them, it’ll take more than a cheating son of a bitch husband to get to me.”  
“You are unhappy though, I’ve been watching you.”  
“Watching me? Spying on me?”  
“No ma’am, just concerned.”  
“You don’t need to worry about me Hathaway.”  
“James…”  
“Sorry.”  
“Call me James.”  
“James, well I was saying…you don’t need to be worried about me, I’m fine.”  
“Why do you this.”  
“Do what.”  
“Pretend.”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“You’re not in the office now; you’re not Chief Superintendent Innocent right now…you’re just Jean, whose husband has walked out on her for someone younger.”  
“You are crossing a line Hathaway.”  
“I’m worried about you.”  
Jean removed her arm from James grasp and began walking as the rain began to fall heavier again.  
“Jean please, wait.”  
“What….what do you want me to say, that I’m angry, upset, furious because he’s decided that an eighteen year old is more appealing that the fifty-three year old wife, then fine I am. I am angry, I want to kill him for all the pain and hurt he’s caused and not just to me but to our son and the humiliation he’s caused me at work. Oh yes, I do know about all the gossip behind my back, I’ve heard what they say, that’s I’m always working, that I’ve let myself go, that it’s no wonder he turned to someone younger…how could anyone blame him. Well perhaps they’re right, perhaps I did cause all this.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jean felt tears falling freely as she spoke, turning and walking away from James. He stood for a few moments as he watched her walked up the path, his heart breaking for her. He brushed spots of rain from his face as he walked quickly to catch up with her, his hand coming to her elbow to stop her. She turned around; ready to reprimand him for grabbing her but was silence when she felt his warm lips touch hers, a soft moan escaping her lips as she felt his other hand make its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She found herself responding to the kiss as her hands came up his back as he slowly pulled back to look down at her, shock mixed with surprise on her face as her hair became flat from the rain. James ran a soft hand down her cheek as he focused only on her.  
“You are….a beautiful woman and you deserve to be treated a lot better than your husband has treated you. Don’t regret all the hours you put in to your job, you made your way up the ranks to Chief Super through hard work and determination and you deserve the recognition for that. You shouldn’t have to apologise for that, and especially not to him. You’re one the best Chief Superintendents I have ever had the privilege of working for and hope to continue to do so.  
“It’s more Chris than anything you know, god only knows what he’s hearing from third parties.”  
“You son is an intelligent young man, I don’t believe for a second that he would believe gossip. You’re his mother and he loves you, I guarantee he’s just a furious with his father as you are. I very much doubt he blames you for any of it.”  
“You think so?”  
“I’m almost certain of it.”  
Jean was suddenly aware that James hand was still firmly on her waist and it felt comfortable, right.  
“I’m sorry I kissed you like that, I didn’t plan to it’s just….”  
“It’s alright; it was a spur of the moment thing.” Jean said.  
“Something like that, but I don’t regret nor am I sorry I did it. Just remember you are a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman and you deserve more than your husband gave to you.”  
“Thank you James, I’m glad you were here tonight…though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak of this with anyone, not even DI Lewis.”  
“Of course Jean, our secret. Can I walk you home?”  
“Yes…I’d like that very much.”  
Jean slipped her arm through James arm as he escorted her home, no words needed to be spoken as the rain fell above them.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
